


Dickpost Reporting - a Kylux snippet

by Darth_Cannizard



Series: Tumblr Poetry [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, dickposts, reporting porn bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: This is too short for a summary. Everything you have to know is: I tried to report a dickpost on Tumblr, chaos ensued. Chaos and the desperate search for the report button, while the gif was played over and over lol





	Dickpost Reporting - a Kylux snippet

Imagine Hux standing on the bridge. Working. Taking a small look at the FO’s intern Tumblr. Dick. Then trying to report it. Where is the button? He can’t find it.

Mitaka: Sir? Is everything all right? Hux shows him the gif.

Mitaka: who is this? The woman looks like the one Jedi from the Resistance.

Hux with gritted teeth: Yes. It’s her. And that’s my husbands dick she is licking here.

Mitaka looks closely. “Looks good, sir.”

Hux, face red: I’m the only one who has the right to suck him off! Where is this bastard?! That screams for a divorce threat…son of a…

Hux walkes away in search of Ren.


End file.
